The sister of Luffy!
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Luffy's mother asks him to watch his sister as he brings her to a different island. She's psychotic and is a homewrecker with a special power. And what's up with Zoro?
1. A reunion?

**The Sister of Luffy!**

This is my first evah fanfic... no... my first fanfic that I'm posting! Enjoy!

Skie... no mean Reviews!

Chapta 1

Luffy was bouncing up and down on the Merry Go. He was going back to Windmill Village.

"I'M GONNA SEE MY VILLAGE AGAIN! I'M GONNA SEE MY VILLAGE AGAIN!" He yelled.

"We know!" Usopp yelled back.

When they finaly reached the dock...

"Come on! I want to see my mom again!" Luffy yelled and ran off down the dirt street. The others followed.

"MOM, MOM!" Luffy yelled.

"Monkey-Bo-Bo!" a short, chubby woman yelled from the doorway of one of the houses.

"Mom, this is my pirate crew. Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji."

"Hello. Why don't you come in and have some chicken?"

"Yea!" the boys cried and ran in.

"Wow. I've never seen eating like this?" Nami said, observing the boys and the chicken.

"I have." a tall (I'm taller than Skie!) girl of about 16 said. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and had jeans and a brown shirt on. She also had Luffy's big eyes.

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

"The hatted one's sister. I'm Bibs. Who are you and they?"

"I'm Nami. That's Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro."

"Oh."

"Luffy?" his mother asked.

"Wha-?" he said with food in his mouth.

"I need you to take your sister to Kento Island for me."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Yes! It's dangerous around here lately. I need her to be safe. Do this for me?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr! All right!" he said finaly.

The next morning...

"God! This box is heavy!" Usopp cried.

When he dropped the box onto the deck, it was full of feather pillows.

Bibs gave him a skeptical look.

"I knew it was light! I wanted to see if you believed me!" he yelled. When she was out of ear shot he muttered, "That was embarrassing!"

"Ready?" Luffy shot out at Bibs.

"Yes!" she said, cheerfully.

"Grr!"

"Ok!" Luffy shouted to his crew.

"What?"

"We only have enough food for 2 weeks."

"WHAT!" Nami and Sanji shouted.

"I (Usopp and I) were hungry. We didn't have breakfast!"

"What do we eat!" Zoro screamed.

"Well..."

At supper that night...

"What is this?" Bibs screamed.

"Supper." Luffy said. Luffy, as a surprise, made supper.

"THIS IS A SUGAR CUBE!" Bibs screamed.

"Yes."

"You said we had some food?" Nami screamed.

"I got hungry again?"

"I NEED FOOD!" a scream came from the doorway.

"Skie?" Sanji asked.

And, indeed, it was the crazy, half wit, stupid, weird girl. Skie.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

"Where were you?" Zoro asked.

"In the cargo hold, silly! WHO ATE THE FOOD?"

Everybody pointed at Luffy.

"GNYYYYAAAAA!" she screamed.

She tackled him, took off his hat, and stuffed him in the oven.

Sanji picked up his fork, Nami picked up her fork, Usopp picked up his fork and knife, and Zoro put on a bib and picked up his fork and knife.

"GNNNYYYYAAAA!" Bibs screamed as she lunged at Skie, and turned off the oven.

"Mmmmm! Something smells good!" Luffy said when he came out.

"That's you." Bibs said.

"OWWWWWW!" he cried and ran out of the room.

R&R peoples!

Tanks!


	2. The tourmenters and a fakeout

Chapta 2

Zoro had now grown to despise Skie and Bibs. Bibs and Skie had grown to love to torment Zoro!

One day...

"Hey, Zoro?"

"Hey, Zoro!"

"What?" he growled.

"Wanna know something?"

"Wanna know something!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!" they chanted.

"Grrrr!"

"Grrrr!" they chanted again.

He glared at them. They smiled.

"NAMI!" Zoro yelled.

"What?"

"THEY WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!"

"Are they doing the shadow game?"

"Yes!"

"Just take a nap! They'll loose interest."

Zoro was sleeping, Luffy was chained to the kitchen door, Usopp was developing a knew wepon, Sanji was cooking, Nami was tanning, and the Duo were in the guys' room, watching Zoro sleep.

"It'll never work!"

"Sure it will!" Bibs whispered.

"How?"

"Just watch." she said.

Zoro started to open his eyes a little and the first thing he saw was a bucket, hovering over his face.

"What?" he asked when the ice cold water hit his face.

"WHAT THE?" He screamed and looked around. He saw no one.

"Who the heck?" he asked himself and got up and looked around. Unseen above Zoro were Bibs and Skie. The two were shaking with laughter.

Zoro looke confused.

"LAND HO!" Usopp yelled. Zoro ran out of the room and Bibs and Skie followed.

"What island is that?" Bibs asked.

"Roalnd." Nami said.

"WE CAN'T GO THERE!"

"Why?" the asked, slyly.

"Because... they... only sell fish! It's a fish market."

"As long as it's meat." Luffy said.

"OH! I mean, it only sells fruit and salad!"

"NEXT ISLAND!" Luffy called out and tried to move the steering wheal but Nami wouldn't let go.

"We'll be down in a moment!" Skie said.

"Ya!" Bibs cried.

"Name?" a girl of about 16 asked.

"Luffy."

"Zoro."

"Usopp."

"Nami."

"Sanji."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SANJI!" the girl shreaked. Every girl on the island paused, than ran at Sanji who ran into the town.

Bibs and Skie tried to sneak past the group when Luffy saw them and yelled, "YOU KNEW?"

Zoro grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks.

"Yes!" Bibs said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nami yelled.

"We tried to avoid the island, didn't we?" Skie said in a matter-o-factly way.

Sanji ran past, screaming.

"Would you put us down?" Bibs yelled at Zoro.

"No."

"We know-er- I know how to fix this!" Bibs said.

Sanji ran onto the boat as Luffy extended himself to keep the girls out.

"I'm never coming off this ship!" Sanji said.

"Don't worry! We got's a plan!" Nami said.

"What is it?" he asked in a totaly uninterested tone.

"You pretend to be married to someone!" Bibs said.

"Who?" he said with a snort.

"Nami."

"I like this plan!" he said much happier.

"I'll get my rings!" Bibs said and left.

In the mean time, Sanji stared at Nami with puppy dog eye.

"Got em'!" she said.

"Good." Sanji said and put his on.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" one of the girls screamed as Sanji came off the boat.

"Sorry, girls. I'm married!" he said and showed them his ring.

"WHAT!"

"NOOOO!"

"Prove it!"

"How? I just did!" Sanji said.

Bibs and Skie looked nervous.

"You have to kiss her! They won't believe you if you don't kiss her!" Bibs whispered in Sanji's ear.

"What?" Nami hissed.

"Go on! You wimp!" Skie said.

Nami looked around, she saw Bibs and Skie behind her (Bibs looked like she was about to cry), and she saw Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro over by a food stand. Luffy and Usopp were watching while Zoro was looking at food, but she could tell he was watching out of the corner of his eye.

She smirked and looked at Sanji and...


	3. Kreepy people

I know I left ya hanging! But... I had to... Heh heh?

OOOOOOOOOOO

...Kissed him.

She looked around, Bibs and Skie were in a total state of shock. Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro were also in a state of shock. Every girl in the vicinity was crying buckets.

"Let's go and get some supplies, Sanji-Kun!"

They left the dock with Bibs and Skie following them like they were in some sorta trance. Bibs' head was tilted to the left.

OOOOoooooOOOoooo

"Hi, guys!" Nami said when they reached the rest of the crew.

"Wha?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Nami asked him.

"Moo." Usopp said.

Nami looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm gonna polish get go." Zoro said and left with a vacant expression on his face.

"Food." Luffy said with the same expression.

"I go now." Usopp said and ran away towards the ship.

"What's with them?" Nami asked. "It's like they've never seen a couple before!"

"Not like you." Skie said.

Bibs was now sobbing on Skie's now very wet shoulder. Her sweatshirt was now half wet.

"Bibs, are you gonna be ok?"

Bibs looked at Nami with a look of deep disgust and sprinted back to the boat.

"Weird. She didn't hover back. It would have been quicker." Skie said.

"What?" Sanji and Nami yelled.

"Oh! Didn't she tell you? Well... she's a telekinesis!"

"WHAT?" Nami and Sanji screamed.

"Yup! She ate themieli mieli fruit! The Mind Fruit!" Skie said.

"Wow!"

"That's cool!" Sanji said.

"Does Luffy know?"

"Dunno. Maybe, but he probably doesn't."

"I can't waite till he find's out!" Nami said.

OOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOooo

Sanji and Nami stoped at a stall. There was a girl of about 16 in there.

"Hey! What can I get you?" she asked.

"What- you arn't mad?" Sanji asked.

"No? Should I?"

"You don't like me?"

"Nope! My sister's do. My name's Chey, by the way! And I don't cook. I like to fight!" she said, dreamily.

"...Why?"

"Cuz! That's what my hero does!"

"Who's he?"

"Zoro, of course!"

"WE KNOW HIM!" they cried.

"YOU DO?" she squealed.

"Yup! He's... right there! HEY! ZORO! MOSS HEAD!"

Zoro turned around shaply to see who called him the dreaded 'Moss head'.

"What?" he groulded as he came over.

Chey gave a squeal of delight.

"What's that?"

"Zoro, this is Chey. Chey- Zoro." Nami said.

"AHHHHH!" she cried and leaped out of the stall and glomped Zoro. The force caused him to fall over with Chey on top of him.

"GET OFF!"

"Oh! Ok! What ever you say, hunny buns!"

"... don't call me that." he said with an eye-twitch.

"Ok! Zoro- Chan!"

"Don't call me that either."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Chey screamed as she saw that his hair was pink.

"Bibs and Skie!"

"I shall seek revenge on them!" she said and stalked off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they heard Skie screame as they saw cold water be poured all over her. Skie made it steam.

"ZORO! I'll get you for this!"

"No you won't!" Chey yelled.

Skie walked off but her look gave them the impression that she was.

"Wow." Bibs said.

"OFFICER! I CAUGHT THE INFAMOUS BIBS!" Chey screamed.

"She's worth 29 million! I'll sail the Grand Line for this!"

"Ah hem?"

"Oh... here's 300 berries."

"Ying!"

"Bibs? You're wanted?" Nami asked.

Bibs gave her a look of deep disgust again as she was being brought to the jail.

OOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoo

"WHO'S THERE?" Bibs yelled as a guard fell down the stone stairs.

"It's me!" Usopp said, coming down the stairs.

"Oh. _Get me out!_" she hissed.

He tried all 72 keys before he got her out.

"Thanks!" she said and hugged him.

Usopp was frozen.

"Did you take out the guards?" she asked, looking up the stairs.

"N-n-n-n-no?" he said.

"Damn! Gimmy my swords.

He obayed with out getting out of his trance.

She took her swords and cut her hair (like in Mulan!).

When Usopp looked at her, he barely recognized her.

"Let's go."

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Where's Usopp?" Skie asked.

"Huh?"

"What's that?" Zoro asked. They were on the Merry Go and sailing away when they saw 2 specks sprinting towards them in the distance.

When Bibs jumped onto the boat, she gave her battle cry of "MWEEEEEE!"

When Usopp jumped on, he screamed, "HELP!"

"YOU LEFT ME IN JAIL?" Bibs screamed at Luffy. Nami and Sanji held her back as she was trying to get at him.

"Yup!" he said, happily.

"DON'T MAKE HER MORE ANGRY!" Sanji yelled at Luffy. Zoro, Usopp, and Skie had to help hold her back now.

Luffy smiled that oh so familier smile.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

That was cool!

Skie will be SOOOOO happy!

Red and Rant!


	4. A weird Party

Ok... I (sadly) don't own One Piece. I do however own Bibs (SkieLoon owns Skie, I am alloud to use her). And Alkali and the PPC!

Enjoy!

Chapta 4

It was nighttime... everybody was sleeping soundly... Bibs lay awake in her bed in the infirmary (no, she wasn't ill!). Skie right next to her.

Ever since the Nami-x-Sanji fiasco, they've been acting very weird.

That morning...

"Pass the syrup-" Bibs started when, CRASSSSSSSSH!

"The hell?" Zoro asked.

OOOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

"Woe!" Luffy whispered.

There, in front of them, was the biggest ship they'd ever seen. Their boat could fit nicely on deck of the other one.

"Holy Shonen Jump!" Skie whispered.

"ALKALI! ALKALI?" Bibs screamed.

"What!" someone yelled from the deck.

A girl's head appeard over the railing of the other ship, the end of a rope hit the deck of the Merry Go and the girl fell down it.

She had jeans, Jack Sparrow's signature Boots, a brown short sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves, a red bandana, and several earings on each ear. She also had 3 swords on her back.

"Who'r you?" she asked.

"You know me! I'm Bibs!"

"... OH! Bibs! Ya look different without your hair!"

"Thank you? Anzevay, this is my brother's crew. The Straw Hats. Guys, this is Alkali, one of the Psycho Fighters on the most dreaded pirate crews on earth! The PPC, Psycho Pirate Crew!"

"Hey." she said.

"Where's the others?"

"On the island doing buisnes. Wanna come up?"

"Sure! Come on, guys!"

Bibs climbed up the rope, so did everybody else except Luffy. He rocked up there.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

"HOLY WHA?" Skie screamed as she got up.

"Ya. We've stolen enough money and boats to build this one."

"Oh, my God!" Nami whispered.

"HEY! WE GOT SOME SERIOUS BERRIES!" a girl screamed.

"Hey, Akain."

"Who're they?" she asked quickly as she saw the Straw Hats.

"Straw Hats."

"Zoro!" she whispered and glomped him like there was no tomorrow.

"Getoff!"

"Nevah!"

"Akain! Get off him!" a girl yelled.

"Shobie! Stop shouting!" (Psst! Shobie is pronounced with a long O. Shoobie!)

"Shanks is being a jerk if he was gonna cut us down like that!" Shobie yelled, ignoring Akain.

"SHANKS' HERE!" Luffy screamed.

"Yes! He's on the island!"

"SHANKS!"

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

In the jungle...

"Did you hear something?" Shanks asked Ben.

"No."

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Why did he fall like a compleat Psycho?" the Psycho crew asked. (Look who's talking!)

"He and Shanks are best friends." Bibs said.

"Oh."

"LUFFY!" a voice came from the shore.

"What was that?"

"LUFFY?"

"SHANKS!" Luffy yelled and sprang up and jumped off the ship.

"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" Bibs screamed.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"I got em." Shanks said, coming onto the boat with the rest of his crew.

Bibs didn't do anything as Shanks layed him down. Than when he was on the floor, she pulled out a succulent piece of meat that Lucky tried to get at. Luffy awoke instantly.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

A party went on that night. With grog, weird apple juice, a load of food, and music, they were having the time's of their lives. Except that Nami, Sanji, and Shanks dissapeard for about an hour.

"What are you doing?" Skie aske Zoro.

"Laying down, had too much dri-" SNOOR!

Over neer the bow...

Bibs and Lucky were in an eating contest. So far, they've had to eat a 3 layer cake, a ham, 7 sandwiches, 3 gallons of water, and now they were on the giant turkey.

"What are they doing?" Sanji asked when he got back.

"Havin' an eating contest, of course!" Ben yelled. "You should see the girl eat a 3 layer cake! It's amazing!"

Bibs slammed her hand down on the bell and Lucky only had a leg to go.

"THE WINNER!" Ben yelled as Bibs took the trophy and fainted.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucky yelled and stomped off.

"I'll bring her to the boat." Sanji said and picked up Bibs and her trophy and hauled her back to the Merry Go.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

As Sanji layed Bibs on her bed, he put her trophy on the floor (since it was huge) and closed her jewelry box and put it back under her bed.

What a great chapta!

Skie... Ian comes in the next fanfic neer the... middle?

Well... anyway, the only new person is Bella. You should know who she is and don't spill the news till I write about it! **Got it**?


	5. A secret is exposed

Bonjure! Here's another chapta! It's really goooooooooooood!

Chapta 5

A couple days later...

"I'm board." Bibs said.

"So am I." Skie said.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled.

"Why don't you, jerk?" the girls yelled.

"I don't hafta!"

Bibs got so annoyed that she flung him into the kitchen from the dock.

"BIBS! YOU LITTLE JERK!" Zoro screamed as he heard Bibs and Skie laugh.

"What is it, Zoro?" Nami asked.

"They," emphases on they. "Flew me in here!"

"Oh." she said.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Helping Sanji make dinner!"

"Oh." he said and ran out to get Bibs and Skie.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Do you know where Bibs and Skie are?" Luffy asked Nami and Sanji.

"No."

"Nope."

"I do." Zoro said, happily evil.

"What did you do?"

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"This sucks." Bibs said. She and Skie were hanging from the bow.

"Yes it does." Skie said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"ZORO! I'VE TOLD YOU TO BE NICE TO LADIES!" Sanji screamed.

"I'll get them." Nami said.

"No need." Bibs said quietly from the doorway.

"What?" Zoro asked when Bibs picked him up and froze him in midair.

"What are you doing?" Zoro screamed, you could tell he had a hint of fear in his voice.

"I got it!" Bibs whispered evilly.

"What? What do you have?" Zoro yelled.

"Your worst fear!" she said quietly.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"What is his worst fear?" Nami asked.

"People figuring out his secret." she said.

"WHAT ARE THEY! WHAT ARE THEY! WHAT ARE THEY!" Luffy chanted.

"I can't tell you! Than I can't torture Zoro!"

"Don't tell them!" Zoro pleaded.

"I won't! As long as you don't bother me!"

"Fine!" he droped onto the floor with a slap!

"Kuinea!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Zoro looked at her with his big Anime eyes.

"I gotta get Skie down!" she said and skiped away.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"SSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Bibs screamed.

"What!" Skie said out of breath.

"MY RINGS ARE GONE!"

"What?"

"MYYY RRRRIIIINNNNGGGSSS AAARRRREEEEE GGGGGOOOOONNNNEEEEE!" she said.

"How! Why?"

"I don't know! If I knew, I'd be beating them into a pulp and than scraping them off the deck and into tonight's soup!"

"Eww!"

"It would serve them right!" Bibs screamed.

"Who'd take them?" Skie asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!" Zoro yelled from the doorway. Luffy and Usopp were right behind him.

"My rings are gone!" Bibs yelled.

"Who'd take them?"

"I don't know, but whoever did will be smashed into a pulp than cooked in tonight's soup!" Bibs said.

"Eww." the boys said.

"Yes! Who'd take them?"

"Let's ask Nami and Sanji." Luffy said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"You need any help, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, Sanji-Chan."

Bibs steped into the doorway right as they started kissing. Bibs was frozen in shock with a face like she's seeing something disgusting. Zoro pulled her from the doorway.

"What?"

Bibs started spazing out like mad! Once she calmed down, she started screaming. Luffy put his hand over her mouth and they pulled her into their room.

She stopped screaming.

"What did you see?" Usopp asked.

Bibs whispered what she saw in Skie's ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" she said in pain.

"What?"

"They... they... were... were... KISSING!" she said and broke down, crying.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Zoro and Usopp said. Luffy was deep in thought.

"You think!" Bibs and Zoro yelled.

"You... you know (_snif!_) what this means?" Skie said.

Everybody's eyes got bigger at their discovery. Except Luffy.

"THEY'RE _maried!" _he hissed.

"Unfortunately." Bibs said.

"You know what comes next?" Skie said.

"Yes! We know." Bibs said.

"CREW MEMBERS!" Luffy cried.

"Murder or suicide. Which to choose?" Bibs said.

"Murder." Skie said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs snuck into the kitchen as quietly as she could. She sat down, put her feet on the table, and leaned back in the chair.

Sanji turned around and nearly dropped the bowl he was carrying.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. When's supper?"

"Half hour! Out!"

"No. I think I'll stay right here!"

"Heh heh!" Luffy whispered.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"That's the only thing she's good at, annoying the heck out a people!" Luffy whispered.

"Grrr!" Sanji said and turned around. Bibs glanced at the door and Skie snuck in and sat like Bibs right next to her.

Sanji nearly blew up.

"GET OUT!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a lady, Sanji-chan!" Bibs said.

"ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!" Nami yelled and silenced herself quickly.

"What was that?" they asked slyly.

"Nothing!"

"Really," Skie started. "It sounded like..."

"OK! WE'VE GOTTA TELL THEM! GOD, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Nami screamed.

"Yes, yes we are!" they said.

"GUYS, GET IN HERE!" Nami screamed as they guys quickly took their seats.

"Ok... when we were with the PPC and Shanks' crew, we... er... sorta... asked... Shanks... to... er..."

"Marry you two?" Skie said.

"Did you know!"

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"Never!"

"Nope!"

"A little."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"For how long!" Nami yelled.

"A day."

"A couple hours."

"15 minutes." Bibs said.

Nami looked mad.

"YOU TOOK MY RINGS!" Bibs screamed as she saw Nami's hand.

"Yes. In fact, we did."

"Ya could've asked!"

"You would have know! You would have blabed to the whole world!"

"Ya? So?"

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

A week later at supper...

"So? Do you guys have any names?" Skie asked.

"What!" Nami and Sanji yelled.

"Dooo yoooouu haaavee aaannnnyyyy nnnnaaammmeeees?" she said slowly.

Everybody was frozen.

"Well... now that you mention it. I like Sanji Jr., for a boy. And for a girl, Sanjra."

"WHAT!" Nami shot out.

"What?"

"I'm ok with Sanji Jr. But Sanjra? No. If it's a girl, it's gonna be Bella. Got it?"

"Ore aving a wawe?" Bibs said, she had a leg of chicken stuck in her mouth.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think?" Nami yelled.

"Ooo wess saier." Bibs said.

"Take that chicken out!"

"I van."

"What?"

"She can't." Skie said, pulling at it.

"Ok! So we're having a baby!" Nami yelled and stormed off to her (and Sanji's) bedroom. Sanji followed.

"Va wen weww." Bibs said.

"Shut up." Skie said.

* * *

Rant and Rave! 

Skie- Read and Review!

Nami- Skie! Get that chicken out of Bibs' mouth!

Bibs- Wa, Kie!

Skie- Bibs, shut up and hold on

Bibs- _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Skie- Sorry?


	6. Skie and Bibs get in a fight

I'm board, so I'm writing this!

Chapta 6

_**SKIE'S POV!**_

Bibs and I were like 2 peas in a pod. We shared interests in like everything. You couldn't find something that one did like and the other didn't. (In real life there is something. Bibs love The Phantom of the Opera (She's listning to the soundtrack right now) and I hate it with a passion). Till now.

"Skie, pass the syrup." Zoro said one morning.

As I passed the syrup, Bibs walked in with something in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Half a mask." she said, showing everybody. It was _the Phantom's mask!_

Usopp fell out of his chair.

"Wasn't that scary!" Bibs yelled at him and sat down.

"Surprised?"

"Where'd ya get that?"

"Found it in the cargo hold."

"What were you doing down there?" Sanji asked.

"I have no idea. I woke up down there."

I gave her a kreepy look.

"What!" Bibs yelled at me.

"Nothing."

"You lie."

"I kno- NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do. Don't lie!"

I gave her a dark look. She smiled evilly.

"LAND HO!" Usopp yelled from the window.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

On land...

"_Think of me! Think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye! Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind! When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free!_" Bibs sang.

"WHAT ARE YOU SINGING!" I screamed.

"Dunno. It's stuck in my head."

"Well... stop!" I hissed.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

I knew that Bibs was getting obsesed with something. I didn't know what.

"Hey, you wanna draw on moss head?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I'm reading this!" she showed me the cover. _The Phantom of the Opera._

"So... you'd rather read than anger Moss head?"

"Yup."

"You stink!" I said and left.

"I think you mean smink!" she yelled after me.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"I don't get her!" I yelled, I felt like I was gonna esplod.

"SKIE!" Luffy yelled at me suddenly.

"What!" I yelled back.

"What chya dooin?"

"Sitting. Thinking."

"You think?"

"You do to?"

"Sanji says supper's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Why?"

"To preoccupied." I said.

"Whatever." he said and climbed down, but obviously fell cuz I heard a loud thump.

"I'm ok!" he yelled.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Where's Skie-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Not coming." Luffy said.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Not hungry, I guess."

"She's not going without food!" Sanji said and bounded out of the kitchen.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Skie! Skie!" I heard Sanji yell for me.

"Skie! Skie?" I heard Bibs call for me.

I stayed silent.

"I guess she's not coming. LET'S EAT!" Bibs yelled.

"NO! We eat with Skie or we don't eat at all!"

"SKIE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Bibs yelled.

"No! I'm staying right here!" I yelled and straped myself to the pole.

"HE'S NOT GONNA LET US EAT!" Bibs cried.

"Tough!" I yelled back.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

I walked into my bedroom, it was about midnight.

Bibs was laying in her bed. Next to her was the book and the mask. I hid them.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"SKIE!" I heard Bibs shriek the next morning.

"Yes?" I said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY THINGS?" She screamed.

"Why, nothing!"

"_In sleep, he sang to me! In dreams, he came! That voice, it calls to me, and speeks my name! And do I dream again? For now I find! The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind!_

"_Sing once again with me! Our strange duet! My power over you! Grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me! To glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!_

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear! I am the mask your wear! _

"_It's me they here!_

"_Your spirt and your voice, in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera!" _She sang to me. I had to give in!

"OK! OK! OK! I HID THEM... I forgot."

"Do I have to sing again!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Tell me!"

"I told you! I forgot!"

"Out here!" she yelled and grabbed my arm and pulled me out onto the deck.

"Lets go!" she yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled and jumped high in the air.

She levatated herself up and than very matrixie, we tried to kick each other. Of course, we both hit.

We fell, and hit the deck. Ouch!

"Mweee!"

"Gnnnnnnyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!" our battle cires.

_**SANJI'S POV**_

All I saw was a dust cloud.

"Tell me!" Bibs screamed.

"I don't know!" Skie screamed.

"Do I have to sing?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

_**BIBS' POV**_

Skie isn't the best fighter. Of course, she won't tell me, so... I'll have to beat it out of her!

_**LUFFY'S POV**_

Ok... so... who's winning. Duh, I'm putting my food on Bibs, but Skie's keeping up...

Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat, meat...

_**BACK TO SKIE'S POV**_

Ow! She's good.

"OK! I'LL TELL YOU!" I just remembered.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I hid them under Luffy's bed."

"Ellllllewwwweelljoejf! How the heck did you get under there?"

"It's all a blur!" I said.

"Eww." she said and went to get them. About a half hour later, Bibs came back looking like she just dived into a full trash bin.

"What happened?"

"Luffy has stuff under there, and something tried to eat me, and than I puked on me. So if you don't mind..." she started and jumped into the water. Since she couldn't swim, Sanji had to go get her.

"Waite," I said. "Waite a few minutes."

"She'll drown!"

"She'll be clean!"

* * *

Skie! You jerk! Where were you! I want to know!

Oh, I just invented that chapta. I have all of them down on my other computer in my room (damn thing doesn't get internet!) And since it was so short, I just added another!


	7. A Prison

DUDE!

As it turns out, in real life, Skie didn't die. Cries about Skie's full of life

Anzevay, I'm gonna write another chapta. I, even at this point, have no idea on what I'm gonna write, yet.

Chapta 7

It was a normal... peaceful... boring... uneventful... annoying...

"ZORO!"

"What?"

"Where are we?"

He looked around for a bit, than said, "The middle of the ocean!"

"Very general!" Bibs yelled back to him.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Is that land?" Skie said. She and Bibs were in the Crows Nest.

"No." Bibs said.

"Ya sure? It really does look like..." she stopped when the boat hit land and she and Bibs were flung onto the beach.

"I guess you're right, Skie." Bibs said, getting out of the sand.

"YA! I'M RIGHT!"

"Not all the time." Bibs muttered. Skie didn't hear.

"Where are we?" Skie asked.

"An island." Zoro said.

"ZORO! BE MORE SPECIFIC!" Skie yelled.

"It's Azsaba." Bibs said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Azsaba, the prision island. It's where the Navy keeps all the evil people they arrest."

"Cool!" Luffy said and started inland.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Bibs screamed after him.

"To see why they got put in prison." he said without stopping.

"Get back here! OH!" Bibs yelled and followed her brother into the dense jungle.

The rest followed her.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Shouldn't it be here somewhere?" Nami asked.

"Ya." Bibs said.

"But... OUCH!" Luffy yelled as he hit a huge iron wall.

"Here it is." Bibs said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Hello!" Luffy said, brightly to one of the con's behind bars.

He looked at Luffy.

"Why are you in here?" he asked brightly.

"Murdering an entire village."

"Good bye!" Luffy said, moving towards the next cell.

"Luffy! Let's go!" Bibs said.

"You're Luffy?" one of the guys in the cell said.

"Yes!"

"Is that the great Captain Usopp?" he said, pointing at Usopp.

"Yes I am!" Usopp said, proudly.

"HE GOT ME IN JAIL!" the man yelled and tried to get Usopp. Usopp screamed his little girl scream and ran and hid behind Nami and Sanji.

"No... I didn't!" Usopp studdered.

"Yes you did! You taught me how to straight shoot! Thats why I'm in here." the man said.

"You must be talking about his father." Bibs said.

"Who?"

"Yassop." Bibs said.

"THATS RIGHT!" the man yelled.

"Oh." Usopp let out a sigh of relief.

"I'M STILL GONNA GET YOU!"

Usopp screamed and ran out of the prison. The team found him under his bed on the ship.

* * *

So... Skie didn't die. (Thats bad! I owe her 4.70$! Good thing she forgot! Hee hee)

RANT AND RAVE!


	8. Zoro's insane about a certain person

Ok, all you fans out there who have been waiting for when Zoro gets all weird, it's finally here!

Skie's gonna kill me.

Chapta 8

They were sailing faster than ever. Nami had taken a little break and Usopp took the wheel. He had to be knocked out to get him off the wheel.

Zoro, who has always bragged about being born shy of feelings, has been acting very weird.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs, Skie, and Zoro were on deck later that day. Bibs was reading, Skie was drawing, and Zoro was pretending to sleep.

"Hey, Skie." Bibs said.

"Wha?" she asked, not looking up.

"Where's Sanji?"

"I really don't know."

"Hopefully not in the kitchen, I need something to eat." she said and got up and left leaving Zoro and Skie, ALONE!

Zoro kept looking at Skie by squinting.

"_Man, she's beautiful when she's drawing!"_ he thought to himself.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs was sneaking food out of the storages when she heard Zoro's thought.

"Eww!" she whispered for fear of being found by Sanji and being banned from the kitchen till supper.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Skie was still drawing when Bibs came back.

"Hello! When I was in the kitchen, I heard the most disturbing thought!" Bibs said in a voice like she was some rich snob who had juicy gossip.

"What!" Skie yelled eagerly.

"Well... I was sneaking food and I heard one of the guy's voices!"

"WHAT!"

"He said, _Man, she's beautiful when she's drawing!" _

Skie's jaw dropped open.

"WHO WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT?" She screamed.

Bibs was silent. Zoro took this chance to sneak away.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"BIBS!" Sanji yelled at supper.

"Wha?"

"DID YOU TAKE SOME FOOD?"

"Um... eh... no?"

Sanji glared at her.

Skie took some of Sanji's food while he was questioning Bibs.

"_I love how she silently takes other people's food!" _Zoro thought.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Bibs yelled.

"What?" eveybody but Zoro asked.

"_Zoro's thoughts!" _she hissed dramatically.

"What were they?" Luffy asked.

"You shouldn't invade other people's personal thoughts!" Nami yelled.

"Keep talking and I'll tell everybody what you thought of supper last night!" Bibs said, warningly.

Nami shut-up.

"As I was saying."

"What did she think of supper last night?" Sanji yelled.

"Later! As I was saying, Zoro was thinking about-."

"NOBODY!" he yelled.

"Oh... I don't think so!"

"YES! I WAS THINKING OF NOBODY!"

"Ya sure?" she asked slyly. Everybody on the crew was listening intently, now.

"Yes." he said, forcefully and left. Bibs looked smug.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

That night...

Bibs and Skie were in their room, sleeping. Sanji and Nami were sleeping in their room, and the guys were in their room, sleeping. All except Zoro.

Zoro couldn't stop thinking about her! Why! Why did he like her! Why did all his dreams for the past 3 days include her!

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Breakfast...

Skie, Bibs, Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were all eating pancakes (Bibs was eating waffles cuz she doesn't like pancakes very much) with bacon and sausage. Skie was drawing, Bibs was reading, Sanji was pouring syrup, Nami was reading the paper, Luffy was chewing on his sausage and bacon, Usopp was using syrup to make yet another wepon and Zoro was picking at his food.

"Why aren't ya eating?" Bibs asked, not looking up from her book.

"What?" Zoro asked, looking up.

"Why aren't you eating! Sorry for speaking in a manner that your smallish mind can't handle." she said, with a small smirk.

"My head's not small!"

"Two mistakes: 1, I said mind, not head. And 2, I said smallISH! Not small." she said.

Zoro glared at her.

"Have any interesting dreams last night?" she said very loudly.

"I HAD A DREAM!" Luffy yelled. Everybody looked at him.

"MEAT! MEAT ATE YOU ALL! AND I SAVED YOU!"

"Eww. Zoro!" Bibs said.

"... no... not really." he said.

"You sure? They didn't involve anyone certain at this table?" she asked slyly.

"NO!" he shouted.

"You really sure?"

"OK!" he yelled and walked over to Skie. Skie looked up at him.

"I LOVE YOU, SKIE!" Zoro shouted at the top of his voice.

Skie had bug eyes and her mouth was hanging like it was broken.

Zoro looked around, everybody was in a total state of shock, except Bibs. She continued to read in her book.

* * *

Hopefully you people saw that comin!

Skie... She's gonna kill me!

LOOK IN THE FRIKIN PHONE BOOK FOR MY NUMBAH! God!

RANT AND RAVE, YA'LL!


	9. Zoro and Skie!

Hey! This Chapta is about when Zoro takes Skie on a somewhat date! Chey is gonna kill me.

Chapta 9

The crew was approaching another island.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bibs screamed when she saw it.

"What?" everybody yelled.

"It's... It's... CARU ISLAND!" Bibs screamed.

"What's Caru Island?" Luffy asked.

"It's the Island that's Spring all the time and is always nice and warm and is the island of Love!" Bibs said bitterly.

"Love?"

"Yes! I've been there before. It's creepy! I hate the island so much!" she said again bitterly.

"Island of love?" Zoro muttered to himself.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

At the island...

"I'M NOT COMING OFF THIS BOAT!" Bibs screamed at everybody. They were all on shore.

"Fine!" Luffy yelled and ran off.

Sanji and Nami went off somewhere, Usopp stayed on the boat, and Skie was rotating her head like an owl looking for Chocolate.

"Ch...oc...o...late..." she muttered while rotating her head. Zoro, behind her, cleard his throat.

"What?" she asked.

"Um... would... would you... like... like to..."

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Um..."

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs was in the crow's nest watching them with great intrest. She tuned her mind to listen to his thoughts.

"_Oh man, I probably sound like an idiot! Quit studdering! Ask her already!" _he thought.

"Oh, EWW!" she whispered.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"What are you asking me?" Skie asked.

"Spend the day with me?"

Skie took forever to think this over.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"_Should I? I don't know! He's... ok... but, really! It's Zoro! You painted his hair pink! Why should you? What would Bibs say? She'd probably rip his hear out. I can't do that! He'd be scard for life! Than he'll have ha scar on the inside and outside! Luffy'll kill me if I do that to him! No. He'd probably... what would he do? I don't wanna go there."_

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Sure." Skie said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Luffy was coming onto the ship with his arm full of chocolate candies.

"LUFFY!" Bibs screamed.

"What?"

"SKIE WENT OUT WITH ZORO!"

"..."

"I know!"

"So?"

"What are they doing right now?"

"I don't know." he said and put his candy down.

"We must spy!"

"We?"

"Yes!" she said and grabbed his shirt and dragged him onto land.

"OH! I hate this island!" she yelled.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Skie and Zoro were walking down a path lined with Apple Trees in full Blossom.

"They're so pretty!" Skie said. They didn't know that about 25 feet behind them was Luffy and Bibs, spying.

"What did she say?" Luffy asked.

"She said, they're so pretty!" Bibs said.

"Oh. They are, arn't they!" Luffy said.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!"

Bibs looked like she was with stupid (she is).

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Ice Cream!" Skie said as they passed the Ice Cream parlor.

"Want one?"

"Ya!" she said like it was obvious. It's like Skie lives off of Ice Cream.

"What flavor?"

"... Chocolate!"

"Ok." he said as he gave her Chocolate in a waffle cone.

"I want one!" Bibs said and ran up.

"What flavor?"

"Mackinaw Island Fudge!"

"Here you go!"

"Luffy, want one?"

"Yes! Cotton Candy!"

"And a... oooo!" she said as she was given the ice creams.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Zoro and Skie were walking down the street and Bibs and Luffy were watching them by sticking their heads around a building.

"They are so boring!" Bibs yelled.

Suddenly, Skie and Zoro locked lips!

Luffy and Bibs were stuned with faces of deep disgust and surprise.

Than when they broke apart, Luffy fainted.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"What are you doing?" Usopp asked as he saw Bibs levitating Luffy up the road.

"He fainted."

"Why?" Nami asked.

Bibs whispered what she saw in Nami's ear.

"Zoro's that kind?"

"I know! It was vary disturbing!" Nami whispered in Sanji's ear and he said.

"Wow! Luffy's got a weak stomach."

"He ate newspaper once?" Bibs yelled after telling Usopp.

"I mean for sight. He would eat metal if he could."

"I think he did once!"

"Hey! What's going on?" Skie asked as she and Zoro appeard on the dock.

"Well..."

* * *

Chey... don't kill me! You know what happens in the next one! Don't hurt me! And Skie! I forbid you to tell her untill she reads this! RANT AND RAVE! 


	10. A little somesome!

Ok... I've got writer's block... I'll do the best I can.

Ok... I know I'm totaly breaking the rules here about me being on Vacation, but... I can't stand it! I WANT REVIEWS! Here's Chapta 10. Chapta 11 is MUCH better. Hee hee hee! (Evil smirk!)

Anti-claimer... I, sadly, don't own One Piece. I do (brightens up!)own Bibs! And Skie (a little) well... ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU!

Chapta 10

Skie was doing a very good job of avoiding Zoro at all costs. If it ment missing a meal, she would do it (Bibs had to bring it to her), if it ment she couldn't go on deck for a certain amout of time, she wouldn't. If it ment she had to lock her door when she slept, she did with happiness. The crew was siding with Skie on this little (really, it's a BIG problem) problem.

"What if he's like this forever?" Skie yelled one night. She and Bibs were in their room.

"I'll happily kill him if you like?"

"No... you can't kill him! Luffy would throw you into the ocean!"

"Sanji'd save me!"

Skie couldn't weasle her way out of this one.

"Ok..." she said.

"I'm tired." she said as she knocked off. Skie blew out the candle and went to sleep.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Mornin'." Bibs said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Bibs-Chan!" Sanji said as she took her seat and got some waffles.

"Where's Skie?" Zoro asked quickly.

"Asleep." she said.

"Oh." Zoro said, a little put out.

"Buck up! I'll trick her out of our bedroom today! How's about that?" Bibs said with her signature evil smirk on her face.

"Are you gonna hurt her?" he asked forcefully.

"... Well that puts a damper on my plan! If you want her to come out slowly, than!" she said as she levatated the syrup over her waffles. Suddnely, the syrup bottle exploded!

"What the hell!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh god!" Bibs whispered and pulled out a blue piece of parchment out of her pocket. She looked it over and screamed.

"What!" Luffy yelled.

"It's the New Moon!" Bibs screamed.

"So?" Nami asked.

"If the Moon isn't visible in the Nighttime Sky, I have no control over my Mind Powers!"

"So?"

"I'll send thoughts instead of receive, I'll pick stuff up at random, things will be hectic!" she yelled.

Luffy put a bowl over his head and slouched out of the room. Usopp followed with his plate.

"I WANT MY STUFF BACK!" Sanji yelled after them.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Bibs! Are you gonna get you-know-who out?" Zoro asked.

"Plan can't work." she said, not looking at him. She was sitting in the crow's nest with her back to him.

"Why?" he yelled.

"I relied on my powers to do most of the job. Now that I can't control them, it won't work!" she said.

"You can't do anything!"

"Well... I've been trying to fling you off this thing for... about... 3 minutes, and you're still here!" she said.

"Oh."

"Sanji's looking for you." she said, right before Sanji yelled from the door, "ZORO!"

"What!" he called.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SKIE?"

"Nothing, yet!"

"Well... WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's not in her room?" Bibs asked.

"No!"

"_I bet she's in the cargo hold, neer the stern like I planed." _Zoro heard Bibs think.

"I know where she is!" Zoro yelled.

"Damn it!" Bibs yelled after him.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Zoro entered the Cargo Hold and looked around. He found Skie inbetween to crates of sugary candy. She was asleep, in her hands were a half eaten chocolate bar and a purple lollipop (or is it blue!).

He picked her up and brought her to the deck, where everybody was. He put her down and woke her.

"Skie? Skie!"

"Wha? GAH!" she screamed.

"Stay here!" he said.

She didn't move.

"I need to ask you something." he said, and got on one knee. Skie looked at the crew behind her. Luffy and Usopp looked confused, Sanji looked normal, and Nami and Bibs were wied-eyed, Anime Style.

She looked back at Zoro with wide eyes.

"Skie, will you marry me?"

Skie looked horrified. She looked at the crew again. Bibs and Nami looked horrified, Sanji dumbstruck, and Luffy and Usopp had fainted.

OH! DIDN'T SEE THAT, DID JYA?Chey, don't hurt me! You know what happens in the next Fanfic! Don't kill me! Skie... um... ya...


	11. Her Answer

This is a fun chapta!

Chapta 11

"I-i-I um-uh-um- What?" she finaly said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

She looked at the crew with wide eyes again. Sanji was confused, Nami was still wide eyed, and Bibs was shaking her head and hands, NO!

"Um... I can't decide now!" she yelled.

"Well, when can you?"

"AFTER I GIVE HER A GOOD TALK!" Bibs yelled and steered Skie into their room.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"What?" Skie yelled.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! BREAK HIS LITTLE HEART INTO OBLIVION!" she screamed.

"I can't do that! I'm not that mean!"

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Than what! You gonna say yes! You know what's gonna happen to you if you do!"

Skie didn't say.

Bibs get out a scream and left the room, locking Skie inside.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"Well? What did she say?" everybody who wasn't unconcious yelled at Bibs once they saw her.

"She didn't. Unfortunately, she has to make this decision for herself. I (unfortunately) can't make it for her. Cuz if I could, it'd be no." she said and pushed past them to get Luffy and Usopp.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Skie was still in their room. It was around 10:00. Bibs was out on the deck. It was her turn to be lookout. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, bitterly.

"Me, can I come in?" Zoro asked.

"... I guess." she said.

Zoro came into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"I know I was being a little forward, you know, earlier today?"

Skie stayed silent.

"But... I _was_ serious!"

Skie took this into consideration.

"What do you say?"

Skie took in a breath. "Like I said before. I can't decide now. Too much going on."

"Don't listen to Bibs! She just..."

"Hate's you?"

"No, that's not it."

"Maybe it's the opposite?"

"Doub- maybe."

"I'd like to go to bed now, if you don't mind?"

"No! Not at all! Good night." he said.

"Night."

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

The next morning...

"5 berries she says NO!" Bibs yelled at breakfast before Zoro and Skie got there.

"5 berries she says yes!" Nami yelled.

"I've gotta go with Nami on that one." Sanji said.

"OH COME ON! You agree with her on EVERYTHING!"

"No! Because I think this is when Skie's kind side comes out!"

"If she has any sence, she'll listen to me!"

"How can she? You don't have any!" Luffy yelled.

"Nice come back, Luffy! You want everybody to know what you secretly sleep with! Every night! Since you were _4_!" she yelled.

Luffy shut up.

"What does he sleep with!" Nami yelled.

"Later."

"Morning, everybody!" Skie said.

"WELL!" Everybody pounced on her as Zoro came in.

"I'm not saying yes,"

"HHHAAA!" Bibs screamed and pointed at Nami.

"But I'm not saying No." she said.

"Ha!" Nami yelled and pointed at Bibs.

"Than whats going on?"

"We're not gonna!" Zoro said.

"I WON!" Bibs screamed.

"No. Really, the bet was she either said 'yes' or 'no'. Since she didn't say either, nobody won."

"... MAN! We've really got to specify these bets!"

"Or, just not bet!"

"Than there is no sence in living on this boat!" Bibs yelled.

* * *

FUN! NOW SKIE AND CHEY ARE HAPPY! WHAT JOY!

I'm bord. I'm gonna watch TV.

RANT AND RAVE!

My bologna has a first name IT IS DEATH!

My bologna has a second name, IT IS ALSO DEATH!

I love to eat it every day and if you ask me what I say...

I say Oscar Myear has a way with B O L O Y O U N I A! BOLOYOUNIA!

_My bologna has a first name, it's _

_H O M E R!_

_My bologna has a second name, it's _

_H O M E R!_


	12. Skie's Mysterious Past

This is about Skie's mysterious past. It's creepy!

Chapta 12

A creepy fog had set in on the Going Merry. You couldn't see 3 feet in front of you. Luffy (him having a smallish brain) kept bumping into things.

"LUFFY!" Bibs cried the 5th time he had bumped into her.

"What? I CAN'T SEE!"

"You can see 2 feet in front of you!" she yelled.

"Still hard!"

"Whatever!" she yelled and went into the ship.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"This fog is familiar." Skie muttered.

"What?" Bibs asked.

"I said the fog is familiar to me." she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know? It seems like I've been through here before." she said.

"When?"

"When I was little. I was about... 13 and me and my family was sailing out here. Uh oh!" she said.

"What?"

"NAMI!" Skie screamed.

"What?" she asked, rushing over.

"Where are we?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know, actually. I've never seen or heard of this place."

"That's because everybody who goes in here dies!" she cried.

"I don't think so." Nami said.

"IT'S TRUE, I TELL YOU! TRUE!" she screamed.

"Why? What happened?" Luffy and Usopp asked.

"Ok... when I was 13, me and my family were sailing around the East Blue. We have been since I was really little. Ok... so we entered the fog thinking that it was just sea fog and will pass thorough quickly. But it's not sea fog! It's some unnatural fog! We hit a rock of an island and our boat sank! We had some supplies but not a lot. We were on the rock for about 3 days when they found us. They were like some natives, but were really Pirates. They had a 12 boats. I was on the Sagittarius for a year. Than I was on the Virgo for a couple of months. Than the Taurus, than the Scorpio. But they only captured me. I was their slave. They said I was the most useful. If they found someone they couldn't use. They killed them. Thats how my family died. I managed to escape them about 3 months ago. Right around the time you guys found me. I don't remember." she said.

"I do! It was when we were on that big island, ya know, with all the villages? Well... I was running around because we had been on the boat for... 2 weeks and I found you, running for you life out of the woods." Luffy said.

"Oh ya! I remember that now! I was running away from them. They had docked at one of the villages on the south shore. Thats when I ran into Luffy!" Skie said.

"Your past was horrifying!" Bibs said.

"It feels like it's gonna happen again." she said.

"I'm so sorry, Skie." Nami said.

Suddenly, the boat hit something and stopped.

"We've musta hit a reef." Bibs said walking out to the deck.

They didn't followe her, but did when they heard her scream a high pitch, blood curdling scream.

When they ran out there, she was gone.

"Where is she?" Sanji asked.

Skie was frozen. She knew what happened next.

"Skie? Where is she!" Luffy yelled in a panic sort of way.

"On their boat." she said.

"Where is it?"

"Under us," she said and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM THE RAILING!" Nami, Usopp, and Zoro all backed away from the railing till they hit the mast.

"What's happening?" Nami yelled as it started to rain.

"Pray they have a use for you." Skie said.

And ear splitting roar reached them and the boat began to shake.

"SKIE, WHAT DO WE DO?" Luffy yelled.

"Nothing." she called back as everything went dark. The last thing she remembered was pirates coming out of the water and grabbing the crew.

* * *

This is kreepy. It is soooo much like Dead Man's Chest. Skie, you're weird. 


	13. The creepy crap ship

Chapta 13

Skie woke up to the smell of dead fish and salt water. She opened her eyes. She was in shackles, her arms attached to the wall. She looked around. Across from her was Bibs, next to her was Luffy, on her other side was Zoro, next to Bibs was Nami and Usopp and Sanji was next to Nami.

Skie looked around the room, it was encrusted with barnacles and water was dripping from the rafters above her. Everybody was still asleep.

She heard a noise from the hall way and quickly pretended to be asleep.

Two men walked in and checked out the crew.

"This ones to big!" the man said, looking at Nami who was already 4 months.

"Too cute." he said, looking at Sanji.

"The girl looks good, though."

"This ones a Marksmen! That'll be good on the crew!"

"A swordsmen without swords!" one of the guys said, holding up Zoro's swords infront of his unconscious face.

"Ooo! A stretchy one!"

"Doesn't she look familiar?"

"No. Why?"

"I dunno? I feel like I know her?"

"You think you know a LOT of girls! Get over it!" he said as they left.

Skie opened her eyes and checked if they were really gone.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!" Skie hissed at all of them. When nobody moved, She kicked Luffy, than Zoro.

"Wha?" Luffy said.

"Skie, you jerk!" Zoro said.

"Shhhh! Wake the others!" she said as Luffy stretched his leg to kick his sister.

"What!" she said.

"Shhhhh! Wake them!" Luffy said and pointed at the others. Bibs kicked Usopp, woke Nami and told her to wake Sanji.

"Where are we?"

"On the boat I told you about." Skie said slowly.

"Oh. How do we get off?"

"That's the thing. We can't. It's under water."

"_What?" _everybody hissed.

"Look!" she said and motioned towards the porthole. Outside was water.

"We could just be at the bottom?" Bibs said.

"No, trust me! We're underwater."

"AHH! You're all awake!" the man said from the door way. "GET THE FIRST FOUR!" he yelled as 4 guys came in and took Usopp, Bibs, Nami, and Sanji away. "We'll be back later." he said and left.

"Uh oh!" Skie said.

"What?"

"If they don't have a place... they don't have a life!"

"WHAT!"

"We gotta get out!" Skie said as she struggled with her bonds.

"Look!" Zoro said and pointed at the doorway. On a rusty nail were the keys.

"Get em, Luffy!" Skie said as Luffy extended his leg to reach them. When he knocked them off the nail and brought them over, he unlocked himself and gave the keys to Skie who than unlocked Zoro.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Skie, Luffy, and Zoro were sneaking up to the Captain's quarters.

"Why are they there?"

"He's seeing if they have a spot on his ship!" Skie whispered. "The whole crew is in there. They help, in the most part."

As the snuck into the room full of smelly, damp men, they saw Bibs, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji, hands tied behind their backs, facing the Captain. The captain had long, blond hair. Sea Green eyes, and was a _girl?_

"Woe, I didn't know the captain was a girl?" Skie whispered as she started talking.

"So... what can you do?" she asked.

"Aim."

"Fight."

"Cook."

"Mapmake."

"What do 'oo think, guys?" she asked the crew.

"I like the fighter!"

"We really need a cook!"

"We just stay in the fog!"

"We're crap shooters!"

"Keep... the cook and te marksmen. Kill te others!"

"WHAT!" Bibs and Nami screamed as the crew took them out of the room.

* * *

Oh no... this isn't good! 


	14. An Escape

To pick up where I left off... I hope?

Anti-claimer, I DO NOT own One Piece. I do own Bibs. Skie is just a loner. I'll give her back when I'm done with this. Ok? God... you people are so annoying. Leave me alone!

Chapta 14

As the pirates forced Nami and Bibs out onto the deck, they found out that Skie was right. The boat _was _under water. The ship was totally engulfed in water, yet they could still breath?

Sanji and Usopp were chained to the wall in the Captain's room, she had left with the pirates.

"Go get the oters! I want to execute tem all!" she yelled when the pirates had hauled Nami and Bibs out onto deck.

"They're not there!"

"What!"

"No! I'm sorry, Captain! They must have escaped!"

"... SEARCH TE BOAT TILL YOU FIND TEM! WHEN OO DO, BRING TEM HERE!" she screamed as they ran off.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"They're going to kill my beloved!" Sanji cried out to the seemingly empty room.

"They're gonna kill everybody once they find them!" Usopp said.

"Don't be so sure!" Skie said as she, Zoro, and Luffy popped out from nowhere.

"Guys! GET ME DOWN!" Usopp yelled.

"Fine!" Skie said as she and Zoro cut the ropes.

"LET'S SAVE NAMI!" Sanji yelled.

"What about Bibs?" Skie asked.

"What about her?" Zoro asked.

Skie gave him a death glare only she (and her sister) could give.

"Ok, ok! We'll save Bibs too!" Zoro said, half cowering.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

When the crew of the Going Merry peaked out onto deck, they saw Nami looking like death, and Bibs... trying to naw through her ropes. The Captain wasn't there.

"Guys!" Skie hissed, making Nami look up and Bibs to look up while still nawing on the ropes.

"Save us!" Nami hissed back.

Skie and Zoro snuck over and cut the ropes.

"Why are you still chewing on that thing?" Skie asked Bibs.

"I'm starving." she said.

"How do we get off?" Sanji asked after making sure Nami was alright.

"Swim?" Usopp said.

"Jump?" Luffy said.

"How'd you get off, Skie?" Nami asked.

"They were docked and I jumped ship?" she said.

"I can't swim!" Bibs and Luffy cried.

"Neither can I." Skie said as Sanji tried jumping up to swim up.

"It's like we're above water!" Sanji yelled.

"The Ships are like that."

"Look! A life boat!" Bibs cried, spying a small rowboat.

"Can we all fit?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know?" Bibs said, getting in. "I think only 6?"

"So... who's staying."

"NOT ME!" Bibs cried.

"NOT ME!" Skie cried.

"NOT ME!" Nami cried.

"NOT ME!" Sanji yelled.

"NOT ME!" Zoro yelled.

"NOT ME!" Usopp yelled.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"You have to stay, Little Brother."

"Oh... HEY! I'm not your little brother!"

"You act like it!"

Luffy gave her a little-kid-is-really-mad look.

"How do I get back?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"You sure I can't fit?"

"Unless you wanna sit on the floor?"

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

As they sailed up and broke the surface... a harpoon shot through the water about a foot away from them.

"Uh oh." Skie said.

"THERE'S THE GOING MERRY!" Bibs screame as she spotted the boat... 20 yards away.

"ROW!" Skie screamed as Sanji and Zoro grabbed the ores and headed towards the boat.

Harpoons were shooting from everywhere. Once narrowly missing Sanji, Bibs, Luffy, and Usopp. Hitting Zoro in the arm. Slicing Skie's back. And almost ripping Usopp's arm off.

When they reached the boat, the girls climbed up as fast as they could, leaving the boys donw there to defend themselves.

Suddenly, out of the water came the great crap ship. The cannons shooting at the tiny rowboat.

They guys felt it was hopeless when suddenly the cannons of the Going Merry started blasting huge, green cannon balls at the other ship. When the green cannon balls hit the ship, it exploded fire.

"Where'd we get thoses?" Usopp asked.

"Dunno?" Sanji said.

"They look like watermelons with fire in them!" Luffy said.

"GET UP HERE!" Skie screamed at the guys.

"Where'd ya get those cannons?" Zoro yelled.

"They're not cannons!" she screamed.

"What are they?"

"Fire Mellons!" she yelled back.

After the crap ship sank, the crew collapsed on deck.

"That was weird?" Nami said.

"LOOK! THE SUN!" Bibs screamed.

"WE'RE OUTA THE FOG!" Luffy screamed.

* * *

Wow... Fire Mellons are cool, not cool to eat them... or are they...? I wonder...

****


	15. The little boy in her Room

I'm soooooooooooo sorry that this took 6 months to update... half a year? Oh man... you have permission to rip my arm off, but then I can't type if my arm's off, so you have permission, just think about if you wanna do this first... hmm???

Chapta 15

Everybody was relaxing today. Bibs was reading, Luffy was asleep along with Zoro but Luffy was asleep in the Crow's Nest. Usopp was fixing a leak in the cargo hold, Nami was picking tangerines and Sanji was helping. Skie was board. She wanted to do something exciting.

"Bibs!"

"Meh?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Wanna draw on Zoro?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"No. I don't want to. I'd rather take a break now, since we're just getting out of the fog!"

"That was exciting! Wanna try and get Luffy to eat a Fire Mellon!"

She shook her head, "It could kill him."

"It could, couldn't it..."

"Uh hum!" she said and returned to her book.

Skie pouted and went to her room to find something to do.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

When she got down there, still muttering to herself, "Who are you?" she yelled.

Sitting on Bibs' bed was a small boy with black hair and dark eyes. He looked a lot like Luffy as a kid. He was wearing a tattered shirt with ripped up tan baggy shorts. He had no shoes.

"I'm sorry. I'm Nikki. I've been here since the Fog."

"That was a few days ago. Arn't you hungry?"

"No. I've been eating what's been in the crates in the Cargo Hold. When that long noes person went in there, I got out before the door closed shut. I've been in here looking at this." he said and showed her the book he'd been looking at, _Maps of the Grand Line_. "I've been trying to find the Fog." he said.

"Fog's not mapped. They made sure of that." Skie said.

"What's your name?" Nikki asked.

"Skie. Wanna meet the rest of the crew? Seeing as you're on the boat."

"Ok." he said and jumped off the boat and took her hand.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Skie reached the deck and Nikki covered his eyes for the sun was shining so bright.

"Guys. Look who I found in my room." she said and walked out to the mast.

"Who's he?" Zoro asked, now awake and working out.

"He's adorable!" Nami said.

"This is Nikki. Nikki, this is Nami, Sanji, Bibs, Zoro, Usopp... and Luffy." she said as Luffy fell from the Crow's Nest.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Rook Nicholas. You can call me Nikki."

"How'd you get on here?" Nami asked.

"I snuck on when you guyses were in the Fog. I've been in the Cargo hold till the long nose opened the door and I got out before it closed again."

"That closes pretty fast, how'd you get-." Usopp was cut off when Nikki ran to the stern and back within 3 seconds.

O.O

Nikki smiled. "I ate the Vitesse Vitesse Fruit." he said.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi!"

"I ate the Esprit Esprit Fruit."

"Oh. The rubber boy and the Mind-Bender! They were talking about you in the Fog! Along with a swodsmen, a sharpsooter, sef, a springy leg, and a stealer! The captain was really mad when you left. She wanted you all to be recaptured and killed. But you were out of the Fog then." Nikki said.

"Are you hungry, Nikki?" Nami asked, sweetly.

"No. I've been eating the food that was down there." he said and pointed to the floor.

"How much food?" Sanji asked, looking angry.

"An entire crate."

Sanji looked like he was ready to chuck Nikki off the boat and have it run him over but Nami put her hand on his shoulder and he straightened up and didn't say anything.

* * *

There! I'll continue with Nikki later, right now (12:13 Pm) I should start on chapter 16... Ta ta for now! 


	16. When evil meets Bibs and Skie

Ok... IT'S A SNOW DAY! OH MY GOD! Guess what... it was a Snow Day on MONDAY! HOLY CRAP! This is the greatest week evah! Two and a half days of school...

Chapter 16

The next day, Skie found Nikki in the crow's nest, asleep.

Climbing down the rope ladder, Usopp yelled, "SHIP!"

"Pirate or Marines?" Bibs asked.

"None."

"None?" Zoro asked.

"There is no flag." Skie said.

The small ship came up along side of the Going Merry, which was anchored.

"Are you Pirates?" the guy said. He was an older guy, round 45. Next to him was a woman his round 35, and a girl around seven. The woman was holding a baby with metalic blue hair.

"Ya. Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm James. This is my wife, Amelia, and our daughter, Kiki. And our son, Jared. He's two."

The crew introduced themselves. Skie and Bibs didn't trust them entirely as they were let aboard.

"They seem suspicious." Bibs whispered in Skie's ear.

"I know. It doesn't seem right. They seem... a bit jumpy."

"Their thoughts arn't registering well."

"What! Why?"

"It's morning. All I can get right now is your suspisions, meat, I wish I was sleeping, and must find the kid."

"I think they're here to get Nikki!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bibs said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Later, Skie made sure that the family was off doing something else and she went up to the crow's nest to find Nikki just waking up.

"Hi! Skie!" he said.

"Shhh." she said.

"What is it?" he asked, looking scared.

"Nothing... nothing... do you know those people?" she said, peaking over the edge with him at James.

"Ya. He's the captains right hand man. He does everything for her. He's the one who comes up with the plans and holds the prisoners."

"Who's she... and the girl?"

"Ya... they're prisoners too."

"They aren't related to him?"

"No. Amelia and her kids were taken from their village a week after I came on. She's suppose to have this huge treasure. But they stole it and they have it now."

"Why don't they just let her go?"

"She knows more. She just wont tell them. She told me that she told Kiki and now only Kiki knows."

"That's so sad."

"Jared's only two."

"So I'm told." she said.

"They must be here to take me back to the Fog! I'm not going back!" he said.

"Shhh! It's ok! They won't take you. Just stay up here."

"Ok." he said and sat down.

Skie went back down.

"Why were you up there?" James asked.

"Just wanted to see if there was an island in the distance." she said and walked away. James watched her and started climbing the ladder. He got up to the top and looked over the edge and saw an empty box.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Skie entered her room and saw Nikki on the bed.

"Nikki!"

"He started climbing the ladder so I had to run."

"Good thing you can run." she said.

She heard somebody clear their throat in the door way. She turned around and saw James standing there.

"I'll take him." he said.

Skie shook her head and stood in front of Nikki.

"Let me take him. He's my son." he said.

Skie stood where she was.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs sat at the kitchen table reading when she felt something at her leg. She looked down and saw Nikki hanging on to her leg.

"Nikki, what's wrong?"

"James! He's gonna hurt Skie! They're down in your room!"

Bibs got up and ran down there with Nikki.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

James pushed Skie away onto the floor and saw that there was nobody behind her. Suddenly he was lifted into the air and spun around till he fell to the floor.

"What the?" he said and looked behind him. Bibs was standing there with Nikki behind her.

"YOU!" he yelled but was lifted into the air, brought out into the hallway, and blown out onto the deck.

Skie took out her swords and advanced on him. He jumped out of the way before her swords could hack him.

"Vitesse Vitesse Limbs Star!" Bibs said and he was lifted into the air and his limbs and head were streached so he resembled a star. He cried out in pain.

Skie jumped up so high that when she landed on his back with such a force that Bibs heard when she cracked his spine.

He was in so much pain that he was crying now. Everybody was out on deck now.

Nikki decided to end it and he ran to him and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying.

* * *

I knew he was evil! KNEW IT! Wait... wasn't I writing it... or was my evil twin!!! OH MY GOD!

Now I'm gonna go look for my evil twin, Ok? 3-2-07


	17. Entrance of Miss Rosa

Here's chapter 17! I can't help but scream that Spring is finaly reaching the UP! HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!

Chapter 17

Luffy walked around a town one day... just walking (and looking for some place to eat).

He walked around a corner and crashed into somebody carrying a big crate.

"Oh! Sorry-"

"It's ok!" they said. They was a beautiful girl with long jet black hair that fell to her waist and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with a red sash around her waist. Luffy was speechless. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I? I-er- fine!"

She smiled, "What's your name, anyway?" she asked, getting her crate ready and standing up.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" he said proudly.

"I'm Rosa." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Rosa!" he said. Wondering where the hell these manners were coming from?

"Where do you live?" she asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you before." she said, walking around the corner with him.

"I'm a Pirate! I've got my own ship and crew!" he said.

"A wanted Pirate?" she asked slyly.

"Yup!" he said and smiled the signature smile.

"What's your bounty?" she asked quickly.

"100,000,000!"

Her eyes grew bigger. "That's pretty impressive!" she said.

"What about you?"

"I'm not a pirate." she said.

"Oh..."

"I live on Roalnd," she said. "I live with my sisters. We cook."

"COOL! WILL YOU JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy yelled, totaly forgetting about Sanji. HEY!

"I don't know. I need to get this stuff back to my sisters.

"We'll take you!" Luffy said, not letting his mind a say in things.

"I don't think I could," she said. "I've got my own boat. I can make it myself. Getting supplies from various islands on my way home." she said.

"Please!" he said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs sat on deck... staring aimlessly at the sky. She had a cold. Which suck royally. Her nose was stuffed up and ran faster than she did. She had tissues placed at her nose almost at all times.

"Bibs?"

"Wha?" she said, not moving for fear of snot running down her cheek.

"Where are you?"

"Here you idiot." she said, sitting up to see who was talking to her.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Sitting here, why?"

Skie touched her lip slightly. Bibs touched hers and realized that the tissue was still there. She swiped it away quickly.

"Where's Luffy?" she asked as they made their way onto the boat.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him in a while." Zoro said.

"Usopp. Where's Luffy?"

He shrugged.

Bibs stood up and went to the crows nest. She scanned the island and saw Luffy coming down the main road with Rosa.

"Who is that." she said.

Luffy walked up to the ship and Bibs jumped down in front of them.

"Who is she." she said.

"This is Rosa."

"Hello!"

"NO!" Bibs yelled and grabbed her tense arm and pointed her pointer finger at the water which suddenly exploded splashing water on them.

"BIBS!"

"I can't help it! I swear. This family can befriend anybody unless they've got love attraction to one of the family members." Bibs said.

"Are you two related?" Rosa asked as Luffy walked up but stopped right next to Bibs.

"Yes, actually. He's my baby brother."

"I'm older than you!"

"I'm more mature."

"So!?" Luffy sneered.

Bibs stuck out her toung and so did Luffy.

"I can tell." Rosa said.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"So, Miss Rosa! Where are you from?" Sanji asked but got flicked in the back of the ear by Nami.

"Roalnd!"

"That's where Chey lives!" Bibs and Skie said.

"You know my sister?" Rosa asked.

"You're her sister!"

"Yes."

"How old are you?" Zoro asked but go smacked upside the head by Bibs.

"17." she said.

"Can you fight?" Skie asked.

"No."

"Luffy, you'll have to protect her." Bibs said. Laying on the thick Mocking Sauce.

Luffy glared at her and she smiled.

"Didn't we just pass Roalnd Island a ways back?"

"Nine months ago." Nami said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Skie and Bibs screamed at the top of their lungs.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"The baby's coming!" they both squealed. (Like Chey and I when we found out Skie's secret! (real life people, sorry)).

* * *

I just can't wait! (Starts humming Wedding March) Wait... 


	18. Irritating People

Hey... Paperback Writer!

I love that song... it's like my theme song...

Chapter 18

For the next couple of days, everybody was fretting about Nami. Nami was just milking it for all it's worth.

"Usopp, get me some water." she said, from her bed.

"Ok." Usopp said and ran off.

Sanji never left her side. Except to go to the bathroom when he would force somebody else to sit with her. Mainly the girls.

"You're just enjoying this." Bibs said as she sat with Nami.

"Yes. I am! But they won't let me leave. It's getting really irritating."

"Luffy's getting really irritating." Bibs growled.

"Oh? Why?" Nami asked, not knowing anything since she'd been in bed since Tuesday.

"Well... since we can't leave the island, he's been with Rosa. It _sickens_ me."

"What is with you? You don't like Rosa? Why? She's seems nice." Nami said, taking the water Usopp got her.

"OH... there's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooo much more to her than you know." Bibs said.

"Why don't you read her mind then?"

"Luffy told me not to."

"Since when do you listen to anybody?"

"I don't know why I'm listening... it's kinda scaring me. I just don't want to."

"Sounds troubling," Nami said. "How do you think I feel!?" she yelled suddenly.

"Why are you going through mood swings?" Bibs asked her.

"I don't know... I feel so sad." she started sobbing.

"Are you ok?"

"I'M FINE!" she barked.

"Oh look! Sanji!" she said and swept out of there as fast as she could.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

"How long is this going to take... I'M SO HUNGRY!" Skie yelled.

"There are restaurants, ya know?" Bibs asked.

"So?" Skie said, lifting her head from off the table.

Zoro and Usopp walked into the girls room. They sat down on Skie's bed and collapsed.

"Out of our room!" Bibs yelled.

They just laid there.

"What are you doing?" Skie asked.

"It's Nami. I can't take it anymore!"

"No. It's not Nami!" Zoro said. "It's Sanji. I can't stand that little Dart-Board-Face!" Zoro said.

"And this is new news?" Bibs asked sarcastically.

"Well, he's pushing it to the limit. I want to ring his neck!" Zoro growled, making strangling gestures with his hands.

"What's he doing?" Skie asked.

"He acts as if she is incapable of moving a single eyelid. He's next to her night and day, day and night! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"I can't take Rosa anymore!" Bibs yelled.

"Where are they, anyway?" Skie asked.

"The town, where else?" Bibs muttered.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs sat at a bar in the local pub. Drinking Mountain Dew, what else?

She sat there in silence and sipped at her Dew.

"Bibs?" she heard from behind her.

She turned around and saw Alkali behind her.

"Hey." she said.

"What's a matter?" Alkali asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing." she said, turning away.

"Don't give me nothing. Something's wrong? What is it?" Alkali persisted.

"Ali... do you hate anybody?"

"That's a stupid question. I hate half the guys in this hell hole, No offense, really!" she said quickly as the manager walked by glaring at her.

"But do you hate anybody that... likes your brother?"

"I don't have any brothers... who likes Luffy?" she asked.

"This girl named Rosa, she-"

"Rosa? That sounds familiar. She got black hair?"

"Ya? Wait-"

"Oh crap. Does she live on Roalnd?"

"Yes, what-"

"Get her away from Luffy! She's a bounty hunter!"

Bibs was speechless.

"She gets guys to like her and she then turns them into the Navy and gets the bounty money!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes! Last I heard, she was on Nosredna Island."

"Alkali."

"Yes?"

"This is Nosredna." Bibs snapped at her.

"Oh... I'M NOT THE NAVIGATOR!"

"God, you're turning into Zoro." Bibs muttered.

Alkali glared daggers at her.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Luffy and Rosa walked down the street.

Rosa slowed up a bit and let Luffy walk a little ahead of her.

She reached inside her sash and pulled out a knife and looked at Luffy. His back was to her and he was looking at the brightly lit fountain and the stars. She held the knife aloft and...


	19. Baby Here

Hey! Mu ha ha ha ha! This is Ia's evil twin, (even though this is Bibs's story, Ia's writing it) Olivia! MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm writing this as Ia's at school... oh... she's in the kitchen... gotta write fast!

Chapter 19 (evil is good HA)

She threw the knife with accuracy so it sheened past Luffy's ear knicking it ever so slightly. It veered past and stabbed a pirate with a sword in the eye.

"What the?" Luffy asked, turning around while holding his ear. Rosa was straightening up from her stance, staring at Luffy.

"I'm so sorry!" she said before she burst into sobs and ran off.

Luffy stood there before he decided to spring after her.

He caught up with her as she ran down the dark road.

"Oh!" she said in suprisement.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"I-I thought that you..." she said.

Then Luffy did something that most people would never think he'd ever do.

He kissed her...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bibs glared at Alkali.

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"Rosa's gonna die." she said.

"Why? ARE YOU READING HER THOUGHTS! WHAT IS SHE THINKING! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!" she screamed like a little girl wanting to know a juicy secret.

Bibs got up and left the bar, she came back a second later and grabbed her Mountain Dew (the sweet nectar of the Gods!). Alkali followed.

Bibs stormed down the crowded, brightly lit street. Alkali followed in her wake.

"What's the matter? What'd she do?" Alkali asked as Bibs turned a corner.

She stormed down the next street still ignoring Alkali and her persisting questions.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Alkali screamed.

"I'll tell you what! THAT!" she screamed as they turned a corner and saw Luffy kissing Rosa.

"OH MY GOD!" Alkali screamed so high pitched that Skie at the ship heard it.

Suddenly, Bibs heard a high pitched screaming in her head. It sounded as if they were right next to her, screaming. She sank to her knees, holding her head. Wishing it would stop.

It stopped for a minute or two then started again. What the hell was going on?

"Bibs? Bibs! Are you ok? Tell me!" Alkali screamed, going down by Bibs.

The screaming continued. She was screaming a bit herself.

Suddenly, it stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw Alkali, Luffy, and Rosa standing over her.

She stood up and stared at them. Then she bolted off to the ship. Everybody following her.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

She ran up to the ship, jumped on and ran down to Nami's room.

What she saw was the crew (minus Luffy, of course). Nami was on the bed, holding a small infant.

Bibs looked at the baby.

The hair was yellow blond and it's eyes were blue, of course. She'd figure they'd change color soon.

"It's so adorable!" Bibs whispered, walking over and tripping. She looked around and saw Zoro.

"Why the hell is Zoro on the floor?"

"He fainted." Skie said, trying to hold back laughs.

Luffy, Alkali, and Rosa appeared in the room now.

"BABY!" Luffy yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" everybody hissed.

"Baby!" Luffy whispered.

* * *

AHHH! BABY! I love the baby! I'll tell you the name next chapter! How's about that? 

Uh oh... ah man... CRAP!

crash-bump-roar-mushroom cloud

Sorry about that. I, Ia, am back! I just got Olivia tied up down stairs in the basement. She'll be doing her time once I feel like bringing her to Marquette. Only problem is that I have to decide whether to bring her to MGH or the Prison... hum...

3-29-07 (the Baby's B-Day)


	20. It's just the Begning

Oh... hi! This is most likely the last chapter. I do have a sequal! Good God.

Chapter 20

Bella.

They named her Bella.

After a few months, her eyes were big and brown. She was very energetic and hardly ever cried. Sanji said she took after him. Nami said she took after her when she looked at you with her big brown eyes and you just couldn't be mad at her. Especially when she knocked something over.

They all said that she's a baby so she doesn't know that she's doing anything wrong. Bibs said that she had an evil mind and knew exactly what she was doing. Evil baby.

"She's two months! You expect her to know that she's knocking something over, or something like that!?" Nami yelled.

"No. I don't expect her to know. She just does." Bibs said.

Nami glared at her.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

They were at a new island, everybody was off and Bibs decided to give Sanji and Nami a break and watched Bella.

She sat there, watching the baby play with her various toys they had gotten her on their travels these past two months.

"You are evil. I know it. I wonder what's going on in there?" Bibs asked and listened to Bella's thoughts.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"How convenient." Bibs said.

Bella picked up her little woden duck and chucked it at Bibs's head.

She giggled as it made a _clunck_ when it hit the target.

"Having fun with the baby?" Rosa asked as she made her way back on board.

Bibs brought the baby that was in her outstretched arms back to the side of the boat that if she dropped her, she wouldn't drop her in the sea.

"Yes." she said through gritted teath.

Rosa gave her a skeptical look.

"Oh, go kiss my brother, why don't you!" she snapped and placed Bella back on her little blanket on the wood. Bibs sitting down with her back to Rosa. Bibs didn't see the hurt look on Rosa's face.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

The next morning...

"Isn't that Kento Island?" Usopp asked.

Zoro looked up. "Yes it is! YES!" he yelled.

"Do I have to go?" Bibs asked, looking at them with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes." everybody said.

"Well... too bad! I'm not goin." she said.

"You have to!"

"But without me... you... did you know I put a spell on this ship?"

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Aha! You said W-H-A-T."

"What!" Zoro yelled.

"You said it again!"

"Tell us what you did." Sanji said as Zoro sputtered.

"Well. To protect me. I had some witch put a spell on the ship so I'm protected."

"Oh thanks for thinking of us." Nami said sarcastically.

"Without me, the ship'll probably veer into a whirlpool or something." Bibs said quickly.

"It will not!" Skie yelled.

"Yes it will." Bibs said.

The crew was silent, thinking this over.

"Captain, it's your call."

"Well... so we don't get veered into a whirlpool, she stays!"

"YEA!" Skie and Bibs yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoro screamed dramatically.

Later...

"I can't believe there's a spell on the ship!" Skie said.

"Don't. There isn't." Bibs said.

"WHAT!"

"You said W-H-A-T!"

"Ther isn't a spell?"

"No. I made it up so that they'd let me stay."

"That's amazing."

"Yes! Yes it is!" Bibs said.

"Hey, Bibs?"

"Yea?"

"Darn it." Skie muttered.

Bibs smirked.

* * *

I'TS DONE! OH MY GOD! LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Oh... the sequal will come out soon enough. Haven't decided when, yet. Maybe when school gets out in June. Right now it's March 30th... 4:21 PM... SPRING BREAK! OH MY GOD! Ok...

Till next time (if I don't die in the mean time) AH HEM!

BUH BYE!!! (tear)

3-30-07


End file.
